No research subjects are admitted to the GCRC under this protocol. It utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory only. The Lab Supervisor performs buffy coat isolation, and then transforms and stores immortal Epstein-Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the Lab. The cell lines then serve as a permanent DNA/RNA resource, as well as an in vitro model system for the molecular genetics investigations.